Typically, electronic computers are connected to various peripheral components, including modulator/demodulator (MODEM) and printer components, as well as other computers, using electrical connections. In the case of portable computers (particularly laptop types), a plurality of relatively large electrical cables are needed to accomplish such connections. Such cables may in turn be relatively heavy and/or cumbersome, thus substantially defeating some of the desired objectives of portable computers (e.g., compactness, relative ease of use, etc.).
As defined herein, the present invention defines the provision of enhanced computer connections through the utilization of optical fibers. As is known, optical fiber usage in the computer environment is growing. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,929 as one example of a connector using optical fibers terminating in push-pull types of connectors. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,939 as an example of an optoelectronic module for coupling a pair of optical fibers (e.g., located within a singular cable) to the electrical circuitry of an electronic computer. The module thus serves as a conversion means for converting incoming optical signals to electrical signals to pass these on through the computer's circuitry and for converting the computer's electrical signals to optical signals and passing these out through the fibers.
The advantages of optical fibers over other kinds of transmission media are well known. The potential bandwidth (or message carrying capacity) of optical fibers is extremely high. Systems using optical cables are resistant to electromagnetic interference which sometimes plagues systems having electrical cables. Moreover, optical cable systems are considered somewhat more secure than electrical cable systems since it is more difficult for unauthorized personnel to tap or access a fiber optic cable without being detected Typically, such cables, particularly those of the plastic core variety, are lightweight, flexible and kink resistant, making them especially adaptable to the portable computer environment.
Optical fiber cables use single or multiple strands of fibers each having an inner circular glass or plastic core coated with a circumferential cladding having a different index of refraction. Light is transmitted along the core and totally reflected from the interface between the core and cladding. Such devices can be used as transmission lines for transmitting information bearing light energy. An optical fiber transmission line can be formed from a single fiber or it can include a plurality of fibers bundled together as a cable. Additionally, several fiber transmission lines can be arranged in parallel for the simultaneous transmission of information along each of the separate lines, e.g., as in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,939.
It is believed that a computer having an optical fiber connection means as defined herein will constitute a significant advancement in the art.